The present invention is related generally to the field of orthodontics, and more particularly to systems and methods for measurement of teeth movements.
One objective in orthodontics is to move a patient's teeth to positions where the teeth function optimally and aesthetically. Conventionally, appliances such as braces are applied to the teeth of the patient by an orthodontist. Each appliance exerts continual force on the teeth and gradually urges the teeth toward their ideal positions. Over a period of time, the orthodontist adjusts the appliances to move the teeth toward their final destination.
Generally, the orthodontist specifies in a prescription the final tooth arrangement. The prescription is based on the orthodontist's knowledge and experience in selecting the intended final position of each tooth. The process of attaching the braces to teeth is tedious and painful to the patient. Additionally, each visit reduces the “chair-time” available to the orthodontist that could be used for another patient. Hence, the process of treating teeth using braces can be expensive.
Traditionally, dentists depend on manual measurement to measure dental features and orthodontic properties. They use rulers on teeth impression or X-rays images. Such manual measurements have limitations because they are manual processes and two dimensional measurements. Thus, the measurement results are not very precise and the rotation is difficult to measure. Orthodontists have also used serial head films to describe changes in tooth movement in the anterior-posterior and vertical dimensions. This technique has several limitations. These limitations include: radiation to the patient, magnification errors, operator errors, and stable and reliable anatomic reference points. Rugae change a little over the course of treatment and so indexes used for palatal matching be it drawings or solid impressions of rugae become less reliable.